poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot vs. Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster
Littlefoot vs. Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster is another upcoming Land Before Time/Godzilla crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Kiara, Kovu, Bron, Shorty, Ali, Topsy, Tria, Tricia, Ducky and Spike's mother, Petrie's mother and siblings, Pterano, Mr. Clubtail, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Sebastian, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, André Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, Dragon, Puss in Boots, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Gizmo, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Robin Hood, Little John, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Anabelle, Jen, Kira, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, Cinderella, Jaq, Gus, Alvin Seviile, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Crysta, Batty Koda, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, Psycho Rangers, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Carnotaurs, Stripe, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), The Machine, Oogie Boogie, Rothbart, Tai Lung, The Grand Duke of Owls, Sir Ruber, Ruber's Griffin, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Makunga, Shere Khan, The Horned King, Creeper, Dr. Facilier, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Hexxus, Clayton, Zira, Carface, Killer, Belladonna, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Saddam Hussein, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch) guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Pokémon films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, Free Willy 1-3, iCarly: iGo to Japan, iParty with Victorious, the Shrek films, The Brave Little Toaster films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove films, The Swan Princess films, The Goonies, Pocahontas 1 and 2, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, An American Tail films, Avatar, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and more. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Yru17 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Monster films